


[podfic] Reborn From The Sea

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Series: Lannister-Centric Podfic [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cyvasse, Depression, Exile, Gen, Happy Ending, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Recovery, Slow burn sobriety, Sothoryos, a hint of what is dead may never die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: Myrcella teaches her mother to play cyvasse.





	[podfic] Reborn From The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reborn From The Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260517) by [madeinessos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 43:49 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (26.8 MB)
  * **Microphone:** Blue Snowball mic



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5cw5i21i63rfp54/Reborn+From+The+Sea.mp3)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qJtECuJPrxZtJIPAptVQOJtBoZ_Ren9I)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Reborn From The Sea_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260517)
  * **Author:** [blotsandcreases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blotsandcreases/pseuds/blotsandcreases)
  * **Reader:** Azdaema
  * **Cover artist:** Azdaema



  


 

### A note on pronunciation

I looked it up, there's no widely agreed upon pronunciation for the word "cyvasse." I personally had always pronounced it /kə.'sɑ.veɪ/ which was probably subconsciously based on the word "cassava." But I realized that flips the S and V, so that couldn't be right. I poked around the internet, and out of a few suggested pronunciations, I chose /si.'vɑ.seɪ/ which I think makes the most sense given the spelling. I also think it's the prettiest.

Maybe it's wrong. It's _very_ likely it's not how _you_ pronounce it. I defend myself on the basis that at the time I made this podfic, there _was_ no definitive correct pronunciation to use. I just want to be clear that I _did_ put some time and thought into how I'm pronouncing it.

I _also_ realized I'd always pronounced Arys Oakheart's name the same as Aerys Targaryen—both /'ɛə.ɹis/. But that makes no sense—if they were pronounced the same, they'd be spelled the same. So here I'm pronouncing Arys /'α.ɹis/.

I'm sorry for being so insecure and defensive about pronunciation that I had to write a note about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Before recording it, I read _Reborn From The Sea_ to my own mother. It's the first time I've ever really been able to share a piece of fanwork with her. She liked it :)


End file.
